Malam Minggu Sasuke
by Shena BlitzRyuseiran
Summary: Kenapa Sasuke tidak suka setiap kali malam minggu tiba? fic gaje and gila! R&R?


Hey! Hey! Me back! Hehehe

Lagi-lagi saya bikin humor dan lagi-lagi tokoh utamanya Sasuke! X3

Dia memang tokoh favorit saya di fandom Naruto! Walaupun saya lebih cinta abangnya sih~*peluk-peluk Itachi*

Ok kita langsung aja!

Happy Reading, Minna~

**Malam Minggu Sasuke**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC and Gaje parah!**

*****

Sabtu sore di kediaman Uchiha.

Uchiha Sasuke, 15 tahun. Tengah asyik internetan dengan laptop di kamarnya. Dia membuka beberapa situs edukasi yang ditugaskan oleh gurunya untuk mencari sumber tambahan pelajaran. Sesekali dia membuka email yang masuk ke inboxnya. Gila! 500 pesan baru dan pengirimnya semua adalah teman-teman perempuan Sasuke di sekolahnya. Malas untuk membaca email-email itu, Sasuke lalu membuka tab baru. Kali ini dia membuka situs pertemanan yang sedang marak dibicarakan orang-orang yakni Facecook!

"Jangan FC-an terus, Sas. Nanti kamu diculik!" tegur Itachi yang tiba-tiba nongol di balik pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Apaan sih! Ikut campur aja!" gerutu Sasuke. Kemudian dia Login dan masuke ke profilnya. Sasuke kaget FC-nya sudah dipenuhi dengan wall-wall yang menurutnya mengganggu pemandangan. Sekilas tampak Sasuke membaca wall-wall tersebut.

***SasuSaku Forever***

**Sasuke-kun! Malam ini aq ke rumah km yach~**

**Jangan kmn2 ok! Laph U**

***SasuIno Forever***

**Sasuke-kun! Mlm ini aq ngapel yach!**

**Muach…Muach…**

***SasuKarin Forever***

**Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeee-kun!! Akhirnya mlm minggu tiba juga~ Mlm ini aq ke rumah km yach? Yach?**

**Oh boleh? Makasih, Sasuke-kun! Aishiteru! XD**

***Hinata Ajah***

**Se-selamat ma-malam mingguan, Sasuke-kun! ^////^**

***Tenten Setia (Selingkuh Tiada Akhir)***

**Met mlm minggu ya, Sasuke-kun! **

**Btw, mlm ini gak kmn2 kan? Bagussss!! ^_^b**

***Temari ShikaShik***

**Sasuke, jangan bilang siapa2 yah klo mlm ini aq mau ke rmh km! ssttttt **

Membaca semua wall tersebut membuat Sasuke jengah dan membuatnya ingat akan sesuatu.

"Malam ini….malam minggu yah?" gumam Sasuke lalu menutup laptop dan keluar dari kamarnya.

* * *

"_Tory, Tory, Tory! Tory cheese cracker! Tory cheese cracker!_" terdengar suara dari layar televisi yang sedang ditonton oleh Itachi.

"Sumpah! Ni iklan parah banget!" gumam Itachi yang tetap menatap layar TV.

"Huh! Malas banget sih!" dengus Sasuke yang langsung loncat ke sofa dan duduk di samping Kakaknya.

"Oh, Otouto-ku sayang~ malam minggu ini ada rencana mau kemana nih?" tanya Itachi sambil mencubit pipi Sasuke.

"Apaan sih? Dasar pedofil! Memangnya kapan aku kemana-mana? Tentu saja aku bakalan di rumah!" balas Sasuke sinis.

"Ya ampun! Ini kan malam minggu? Masa setiap malam minggu kau tinggal di rumah terus? Sekedar kencan mungkin?" Itachi bertanya sambil membuka-buka Koran.

"Salahkan Mama dan Papa yang selalu nyuruh aku jaga rumah tiap weekend buat jenguk Kakek Madara di Oto! Aku jadi gak bisa kemana-mana!" kata Sasuke.

Ya, yang patut dipersalahkan adalah Kakek Madara yang minta dijenguk setiap weekend oleh Fugaku dan Mikoto-Papa dan Mama Sasuke-dengan alasan rindu pada keluarga. Padahal sih bukan karna rindu, tapi emang Kakek Madara gak punya uang dan menipisnya persediaan beras di rumahnya. Sasuke dan Itachi tahu itu. Cuma cucu durhaka yang berpikiran seperti ini!

"Nah loh? Nah loh? Baca nih, Sas!" ucap Itachi memperlihatkan koran yang dibacanya pada Sasuke.

"Seorang nenek-nenek usia 80 tahun diperkosa 3 orang preman!" ucap Itachi mulai membaca Koran tersebut.

"Kayak gak ada perawan lagi aja merkosa nenek-nenek!" kata Sasuke malas.

"Menurut polisi yang membawa nenek-nenek itu, saat dimintai keterangan, si nenek malah menjerit dan meronta-ronta minta…..tambah?" kata Itachi agak tersentak membacanya. Sasuke cuma bisa masang tampang cengo mendengarnya. Ternyata si neneknya juga sama aja!

"Tiga preman itu sampai sekarang masih buron. Dan menurut korban, ciri-ciri mereka adalah seorang pria berwajah mesum dengan pierching di seluruh wajahnya. Pria yang kedua menggunakan cadar, sedangkan yang satunya lagi memakai topeng orange seperti lollypop!" Itachi agak berpikir sejenak setelah membacanya. Rasanya ciri-ciri orang yang memperkosa nenek-nenek itu sangatlah mirip dengan ciri teman-temannya. Tapi siapa ya?

"Nah, Sas. Lain kali jangan pake lagi kimono putih yang memamerkan dada kamu yang sering kamu pake itu loh! Itu mengundang permasalahan, tau!" Itachi menasihati Sasuke.

"Jadi, aku kau samakan dengan nenek-nenek itu, hah?" sewot Sasuke.

"Nggak! Papa dan Mama dapet banyak teguran dari masyarakat Konoha, katanya anak-anak gadis mereka banyak yang kehabisan darah karna mimisan ngeliat kamu pake kimono itu!" jelas Itachi.

"Terus aku mesti gimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya….itu tugas kamu buat cari solusinya!" kata Itachi tak bertanggung jawab. Sasuke hanya membuang muka mendengarnya.

"Ah, Iya! Aku sampai lupa! Aku kan harus pedicure dan medicure sekarang. Aku harus cepat-cepat telepon dia!" kata Itachi.

"Kau ini seperti perempuan saja, harus perawatan segala!" cibir Sasuke. Itachi mendelik.

"Ketahuilah wahai adikku yang bodoh. Uchiha itu dilahirkan untuk para gadis. Jadi sebagai Uchiha kita harus tetap menjaga keindahan tubuh agar tetap menjadi daya tarik para gadis-gadis itu! Setidaknya itu yang dibilang sama Papa!" kata Itachi berapi-api.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin muntah mendengar kata-kata barusan.

"Kau juga mau ikutan, Sas? Mungkin kau mau mencoba gaya rambut baru dengan cara rebonding sepertiku? Kau pasti bosan kan dengan gaya rambut pantat ayam kayak gitu kan?" kata Itachi.

"Enak aja! Udah susah-susah bikin rambut mencuat kayak gini dengan mengorbankan gel rambut Papa sampai habis, kau suruh di rebonding? Hah, tidak akan!" kata Sasuke mantap.

"Ya, aku kan cuma menawarkan doang!" kata Itachi.

Akhirnya karena bosan Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

* * *

Sasuke langsung mengambil Hp BlueBerry-coret-Bau Badan-coret-BB miliknya yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya. Ternyata ada puluhan sms dan puluhan panggilan tak terjawab yang masuk.

_Todoke todoke tookue he_

_Ima wo kishikaisei namida azukete_

Belum sempat Sasuke membuka sms tersebut, BB-nya berbunyi. Terpampanglah nama 'Sakura Haruno' di layar BB-nya.

"Hallo?" Sasuke menjawab panggilan itu walau rasanya sangat malas.

"SASUKEEEEEE-KUN!! Kenapa sms aku gak dibales sih? Aku kan udah ngirim pulsa ke no Sasuke-kun, supaya Sasuke-kun membalas sms dariku~" kata seseorang di seberang sana yang diketahui bernama Sakura.

"Aa…."

"OTOUTO..!!! Ada telepon nich!" kata-kata Sasuke terputus karna panggilan dari Itachi. Sasuke langsung turun ke bawah-masih tetap membawa BB-nya-

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Cewek!" jawab Itachi singkat lalu dia masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hallo?"

"SASUKEEEEEE-KUN!! Kenapa no Sasuke-kun sibuk terus? Jadinya aku nelpon ke no telpon rumah Sasuke-kun!" kata seseorang di seberang sana, kayaknya sih si Ino.

"Aa…"

"SASUKEEEEE..!!" lagi-lagi perkataan Sasuke terpotong karna suara Itachi.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke sebal.

"KAU NGASIH NO TELEPONKU KE TEMAN PEREMPUANMU, HAH?!" teriak Itachi pada Sasuke.

"He..he..i-itu.." Sasuke cuma bisa nyengir.

"Nih! Cewek lu nelepon!" kata Itachi sambil memberikan Hp-nya ke tangan Sasuke.

"Hallo?" Sasuke mendekatkan Hp Itachi ke telinganya.

"SASUKEEEE-KUN!! Aku kira tadi Sasuke-kun yang ngangkat telepon dariku, tak tahunya Kak Itachi yah? Lumayan juga sih bisa ngomong sama Kak Itachi he..he..tapi aku tetep milih ngobrol sama Sasuke-kun!" dari suaranya sih, ini pasti si Karin.

/Loh? Kau…kau Karin yah?/

/Suara ini…ka-kau Ino yah?/

/Ngapain kalian berdua nelpon-nelpon Sasuke-kun, hah?/

/SAKURAAA??/

/Dasar! Aku kan duluan yang nelpon Sasuke-kun!/

/Enak aja! Aku yang duluan, tau!/

/Ino, bukannya kau sudah punya Sai? Kenapa masih gangguin Sasuke-kun, hah?/

/Kau sendiri bukannya sudah punya Rock Lee, Sakura?/

Sasuke bosan juga mendengar pertengkaran mereka bertiga. Dengan itu Sasuke lalu menjejerkan BB miliknya, Hp Itachi dan telepon rumahnya. Biarkan saja mereka mengobrol sepuasnya. Dan Sasuke langsung naik ke lantai atas, meninggalkan pertengkaran antartelepon itu.

* * *

Sementara itu di halaman belakang rumah Sasuke.

"Aduh, merepotkan! Kenapa aku harus di ajak ke tempat seperti ini sih?" gerutu Shikamaru yang merasa sebal karena disuruh mengendap-endap di balik semak-semak oleh Naruto.

"Ssstttt…jangan berisik, Shikamaru! Aku dapat informasi katanya Hinata mau datang ke rumahnya si Teme! Aku ingin memastikannya sendiri!" ucap Naruto. Mereka mulai mengendap-endap lagi ke dekat tembok terdekat.

"Aduh…"

"Sa-Sakura-chan?" Naruto kaget karna menabrak Sakura yang juga kelihatan mengendap-endap membelakanginya.

"Na-Naruto?" ucap Sakura tak kalah kaget.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Naruto berbisik.

"He..he.." Sakura cuma bisa nyengir.

"Akh! Sudahlah!" Naruto mengendap-endap lagi. Tapi kali ini dia merasa menginjak sesuatu.

"A-aduh…rambut indahku!" rintih seseorang.

"HAH..NEEEJI?!!" Naruto berteriak setelah mengetahui orang yang merintih itu adalah Neji.

"Psssssttttt…." Shikamaru, Sakura dan Neji meletakkan telunjuk mereka di bibir tanda agar Naruto jangan berisik.

"Se-sedang apa kau di sini?" selidik Naruto.

"Kau sendiri?" Neji balik bertanya.

"Akh! Sudahlah! Penjelasannya nanti saja!" Naruto mengendap-endap lagi, kali ini ke dekat semak-semak. Sedangkan Shikamaru, Sakura dan Neji mengekori Naruto dari belakang.

_Duk!_

"Aww!!" seseorang mengelus keningnya yang bertubrukkan dengan kening Naruto.

"Aduh…Ka-karin?!" Naruto sontak berteriak lagi.

"Psssttttt….." seru yang lainnya.

"Akh! Aku sudah bosan! Sebenarnya seberapa banyak orang yang bersembunyi di sini, HAH??" teriak Naruto sejadi-jadinya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Tak lama keluarlah Suigetsu dari atas genteng rumah, Hinata dari balik pohon, Sai yang menyamar jadi batu, Temari dari atas pohon jamblang, Lee yang menyamar jadi rumput karna bajunya hijau, Ino yang yang bersembunyi di kolam ikan Sasuke dan Tenten yang bersembunyi di tempat sampah. Mereka semua saling berpandangan dengan tatapan tidak percaya, ke arah pasangan masing-masing.

* * *

_Ting! Tong! Ting! Ting! Tong! Tong!_

Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Kemudian terlihatlah oleh Sasuke dua orang berdiri di hadapannya. Duo orang pria. Yang satu berambut panjang dan berkulit seputih kulit mayat dan bibirnya agak jontor. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi berambut perak dan memakai kacamata retak.

"Selamat malam. Apakah benar ini rumahnya Itachi Uchiha?" tanya seseorang yang berkacamata itu.

"Iya, benar? Siapa yah?" selidik Sasuke.

"Kami berdua dari '_Salon Snake'_ perawatan tubuh. Perkenalkan nama saya Orochimaru dan yang di sebelah saya ini, Yakushi Kabuto!" kata orang berambut panjang itu memperkenalkan diri pada pada Sasuke.

'Oh…jadi ini orang-orang dari salon yang dipanggil Aniki kemari. Hmmm….muka mereka kok pada cabul-cabul yah? Apalagi yang rambutnya panjang ini. Gila! Ini sih rajanya wajah cabul!' batin Sasuke.

"Maaf ya, Dek! Muka saya emang cabul, tapi saya paling benci kalo ada orang bilang muka saya cabul!" tebak Orochimaru tepat sasaran.

"OCIM?!!" seru Itachi yang nongol dari belakang Sasuke.

"Itachi-kun!" sahut Orochimaru.

"Akhirnya kau dateng juga! Sas, kenapa gak disuruh masuk sih?" tegur Itachi.

"Kau lupa pesan Mama! Kalo ada orang yang gak di kenal apalagi jelek, jangan dibiarin masuk!" kata Sasuke.

"Hohohoho….siapa anak laki-laki tampan yang patut digiles bulldozer ini, Itachi-kun?" Orochimaru bertanya pada Itachi.

"Dia Otouto-ku! Namanya Sasuke!" jawab Itachi.

"Oh, adiknya Itachi-kun yah? Hmm…pantesan mirip!" ucap Orochimaru memperhatikan wajah Sasuke.

"Apa liat-liat? Jangan bilang lu suka ama gue?" tebak Sasuke yang kali ini juga tepat sasaran.

Sedetik kemudian Sasuke langsung mengutuk bibirnya yang comel itu. Sedangkan Orochimaru menjulurkan lidahnya. Gila! Lidahnya panjang banget! Sampe nyentuh lantai. Sasuke tak habis pikir kenapa Anikinya bisa jadi langganan orang macam beginian.

"Ayo masuk, Ocim, Kabuto!" Itachi mempersilakan mereka berdua masuk.

* * *

Sementara itu di belakang rumah Sasuke.

"Owh~ bagus yah! Sekarang mulai main belakang nih ceritanya!" kata Naruto pada Hinata.

"Eng…i-itu…Na-Naruto-kun…" Hinata gugup sambil memberikan sebuket bunga pada Naruto.

"Gak usah ngasih bunga! Setiap salah pasti ngasih bunga!" sewot Naruto.

Beda ceritanya kalau Hinata ngasih ramen ke Naruto.

"Hu..hu...kau jahat Sakura-chan! Padahal kau yang duluan nembak aku, tapi kenapa kau masih juga mengejar-ngejar Uchiha, hah?" ucap Lee menutup wajahnya karena menangis.

"Su-sudah Lee…maafkan aku. Aku janji tidak akan mengejar-ngejar Sasuke lagi deh! Lee kan lebih ganteng dari Sasuke~" hibur Sakura.

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan, aku tahu kau bohong!" kata Lee. Sementara Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Hmm…bagus yah! Rupanya Nenekmu tinggal di sini yah?" sindir Neji pada Tenten.

"Hehe…ih, Neji gitu deh! Aku kan cuma ikut-ikutan Hinata aja!" bela Tenten.

"Dasar pembohong! Aku tuh gak dateng ke rumah kamu karena kamu kemarin bilang mau sekeluarga ngejenguk Nenek kamu di desa! Tapi tadi waktu di jalan, aku ketemu adik kamu yang bilang kalo Nenek kamu tuh udah meninggal!" kata Neji.

"Aa….maaf deh, Neji!" ucap Tenten.

"Suigetsu! Kenapa kau ada di sini sih?! Kau buntutin aku yah?!" sewot Karin.

"Aku yang harusnya tanya begitu! Sasuke nelepon aku, katanya kamu neleponin dia terus. Bener gak, hah?" kata Suigetsu.

"Kalo iya memangnya kenapa? Aku emang masih cinta sama Sasuke-kun kok!" kata-kata Karin begitu menusuk.

Seketika itu, Suigetsu serasa membeku di tempat. Kalo digetok pake palu pasti langsung hancur berkeping-keping.

"Oh, jadi ini yah alasannya aku jangan ngapel ke rumah kamu malam minggu? Kamu mau malam mingguan sama Sasuke, sedangkan aku kau suruh ngapel ke rumahmu malam jumat!" kata Sai yang tersenyum pada Ino.

"Ehe..he.." Ino cuma bisa nyengir.

Bayangkan Sai yang dateng malam jumat ke rumah Ino. Wajahnya yang seputih mayat membuat ayah Ino tidak mempercayai kalau Sai adalah manusia. Dia menyangka Sai adalah setan dan langsung mengusirnya dan berkata agar dia kembali ke alamnya.

"Tadinya aku males banget di suruh sama Naruto nemenin dia dateng ke sini. Tapi dengan ini aku bersyukur, aku bisa ketemu kamu di sini! Ngapain kamu malem minggu ke rumah Uchiha, hah?" bentak Shikamaru pada Temari.

"Rupanya kau sudah bosan denganku yah sampai-sampai mencari brondong segala! Sasuke itu kan terlau muda untukmu!" tambah Shikamaru.

"Habisnya, tiap kali malam mingguan kau selalu saja tidur. Membuat aku ngobrol sendiri. Jadinya aku cari pengganti kamu!" balas Temari.

Ya, begitulah mereka terus bertengkar saling menyalahkan pasangan masing-masing. Sampai membuat gaduh ke rumah Sasuke.

* * *

"Ada ribut-ribut apa sih di luar?" Kabuto yang sedang mengecat kuku Itachi mulai bertanya.

"Ya paling….kucing tetangga yang lagi pacaran!! Sekarang kan malam minggu!" ucap Itachi enteng.

"Aku tidak tahu, kenapa gadis-gadis di Konoha ini begitu kuat-kuat. Apakah mereka tumbuh dengan memakan jamur beracun daripada meminum susu?" tanya Orochimaru yang sedang memijat kaki Sasuke di baskom berisi air hangat.

"Maksud loe??" ucap Sasuke dan Itachi bersamaan.

"Tadi aku cuma nanya ke salah seorang dari mereka dimana rumah Uchiha, tapi tiba-tiba mereka langsung mengeroyokku dan Kabuto. Hingga bibirku jadi jontor begini! Hiks!" kenang Orochimaru.

"Tentu aja kita dikeroyok! Tuan Orochimaru nanya ke mereka sambil pegang pantat mereka, gimana mereka gak marah!" kata Kabuto yang juga kena imbasnya. Padahal dia gak ikutan pegang. Tahu begini dia sekalian aja pegang juga!

"Pantesan aja~" ucap Itachi malas.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Saya di sini bikin Sasuke sebagai primadona Konoha. Muahahaha! XD Gak nahan bayanginnya!!

Tumbentumbenan saya bikin Itachi akur sama Orochimaru. 0_o

Jadi gini, si Naruto itu pacarannya Hinata…

Naruto & Hinata: *ngacungin jempol kaki*

Sakura itu pacarnya Rock Lee…

Sakura: Hiks..hiks..

Lee: *sujud syukur*

Neji itu pacarnya Tenten…

Neji & Tenten: 'Lumayan'

Sai itu pacarnya Ino…

Ino: 'Lumayan mirip Sasuke-kun!'

Sai? Seperti biasa, tersenyum.

Karin itu pacarnya Suigetsu…

Karin: "Cuih!"

Suigetsu: "Cuih balik!"

Dan Shikamaru itu pacarnya Temari!

Shika & Temari: "No comment!"

Yah~ Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Karin dan Temari lebih memilih malam mingguan sama Sasuke dibandingkan sama pacar mereka sendiri. Benar-benar ironis!

Orochimaru: "Terus..terus..aku sama siapa dong?"

Ih~ Kakek-kakek tua, jangan ikutan urusan anak muda ah! Pergi ke laut sana! Pacaran tuh sama hiu!*Kisame langsung jantungan*

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
